Black on White
by AngelofDarkness1566
Summary: Bianca Cullen wanted more than anything to be a vampire,but then she starts to see that her feelings for her best friend, Cal, are more than that of just an ordinary friend.The complications don't stop there,no they get much worse.Cal is a werewolf. CH.4
1. Chapter 1

Summary: Bianca Cullen wanted more than anything to be a vampire,but then she starts to see that her feelings for her best friend, Cal, are more than that of just an ordinary friend.The complications don't stop there,no they get much worse.Cal is a werewolf. She as well as he are hated by each others families. As Bianca finds herself tangled in this Romeo and Juliet syndrome she also finds herself running from the one and only Victoria.

**Black on White**

**Chapter One**

My names Bianca Cullen, I'm the daughter of the great respected vampires Edward and Isabella Cullen. I live in Forks, not much happens here, it rains, the sun rarely comes out and so forth, but I like it even though it's an uneventful place. My grandpa Charlie Swan has decided that he's going to take me on duty today with him. Yay, I can already feel the excitement bundling up inside me…not. Somehow though, my grandpa has not managed to find out that my parents are vampires, talk about oblivious. Though my other grandfather, Carlisle knows, because he's the exact same thing as my parents.

So here I am thinking about…everything on the way to the woods around La Push. The only thing I like to do here is cliff dive. Though Mom and Dad don't know that, Dad can't see in to my mind, thank god, and my grandparents don't know, unless Aunt Alice has decided to spill the beans on me. Which I don't think she has yet… "So kiddo, I mean Bianca," Charlie cleared his throat as he turned off the side of the road and stopped the car. He turned off the engine and stared at me. "You know, you look exactly like your dad, everything except your eyes, I don't know of anyone in the family that actually has bright green eyes, but you."

"Where'd that come from Grandpa?" I asked raising an eyebrow. I was curious.

"Nowhere, you've just grown so much over the past sixteen years," he said opening the car door.

"Really, I'd hope I would grow a tiny bit considering I was a baby sixteen years ago." I brushed the stray copper hairs from my ponytail behind an ear and got out of the car. "So what exactly are we doing out here grandpa?" I wasn't a vampire yet. So I didn't have any fun abilities like my Dad, Uncle Jasper, and Aunt Alice. My parents wouldn't turn me into one; they don't have the heart…Which annoys me, what if those Volturi creeps come for me? What the hell am I supposed to do?

"We are going fishing, thought I'd surprise you for your birthday," he said giving me a grin.

"You could say I'm surprised," I said giving him a half-smile. Fishing wasn't my passion like it was his; I'm not exactly the fondest of worms and crickets, so all I can seem to fish with is liver. There were two fishing boats roped on to the docks. Charlie pulled open the trunk and pulled out two fishing poles, liver and worms. "So, how long are we going to be out here?" I questioned staring at my brown hiking boots trying to avoid his gaze. Then I guessed, "Till sunset?"

"Yep," he smiled triumphantly. "Oh look, there's Jacob and Cal," he exclaimed pointing to the two loading up a boat.

What a coincidence. I thought taking one of the fishing poles from Charlie. I knew in the back of my mind that he had called them and told them to come for my birthday. I'm surprised that Jacob came, especially given the relationship he's had with my mom. The still, didn't get along well at all.

"Hey Bianca," Cal yelled waving to me. Let me explain something, I've liked Cal for about two years, only thing is, his dad and him are werewolves. They can't stand vampires. I'm not exactly in the best boat here since I'm living with two of them and the other six are living nearby.

"Hi Cal," I smiled dropping the fishing pole and taking off in a dead sprint. "Catch me!" I threw myself at him and he caught me with a smile plastered to his lips.

"You dropped your fishing pole," he breathed in to my ear and sat me back on my feet.

"Well come on, be a gentlemen and walk with me," I said giving him my lopsided grin. "Do I have the stench of vampire?" I asked looking at him out of the corner of my eye.

"Not as strong as it normally is, why's that?"

"I spent the night at Charlie's last night, he insisted I get up at the crack of dawn to go to work with him but low and behold I'm going fishing for my birthday."

"That's next week isn't it?" Cal said stopping so I could pick up my fishing pole from the ground.

"Bianca," Charlie yelled from the docks. "Do you want to share a boat with Cal?"

I stared at him as we neared the docks. "Do you mind?"

"Not at all."

"Sure that's okay," I said giving Charlie a smile. "Hi Jacob," I said somehow forgetting that he was there. "How are you doing?"

"Good," Jacob said, "yourself?"

"Likewise," I said giving him the kindest look I could from the look he gave me. It was probably my "stench".

After the boats had been separated a good distance I cast my pole into the water after securing a piece of liver on to it. "So when are you going to take me cliff diving again?" I asked sitting the pole at my feet waiting for something to bite. "You do remember you promised me for my birthday."

"When do you want to go cliff diving again is the question?" Cal said staring to me, his hazel eyes boring in to mine.

"Stop looking at me like that," I swatted my hand around my face. "It bugs me!" His gaze didn't falter. I turned my back my back to him. "I'm not turning back around until you stop that."

My pole moved out of the corner of my eye. I was reaching for it when it flew out of the boat. This fish must be a whopper. I leaned over the boat going to retrieve my pole. I successfully got that, but somehow I managed to lose my balance. I fell in to the water. Shocking enough isn't it? Mom just had to pass the clumsy gene on to me.

I kicked my feet. My head broke the surface of the water. I gasped for air as I kept myself a float. "How long was I under?" I asked as Cal grabbed my arms and pulled my sopping wet body in to the boat.

"Not long at all, why are you gasping for air?" He patted my back gently. "Are you okay?" His look was concerned.

"I don't exactly have lungs of steel and I wasn't expecting to fall in to the water."

"Are you okay?" He repeated.

"I'm fine," I whispered as he handed me a big maroon cotton towel. I wrapped it around my body clinging to it for warmth.

"Bianca," Charlie yelled as his boat neared outs. "Are you okay," Jacob cut the engine and stared at me while Charlie talked.

"No, the stupid fish took my pole too," I said glaring at the water. Maybe it would magically appear, yeah, right. My pole was gone, there went the rest of my day.

"Why don't you come back to my house and dry yourself off?" Jacob asked his expression not changing as he spoke.

"Sounds like an excellent idea," Charlie spoke for me.

Cal started the engine and steered the boat back towards the docks. I hugged the towel closer to my body as I shivered. I didn't think the water would be that cold. I guess when I go cliff diving I'll be wearing under armor.

"You need to warm up," he said motioning for me to go where he sat. "Sit down." He pulled me on to his lap. I felt as though I were turning a million shades of red.

"What do you think you're doing?" I shouted trying to free myself from his grasp. His hold strengthened. "Cal let me go," I said firmly. I gave up. His body was abnormally warm. That would be because of his…other self, or so I've been told.

Cal sat me back on my feet and went to tie the boat back on to the dock. I stared to the sky wishing the sun would come out. It was a gloomy day…I hated it. "Come on Bianca, you're shivering." Charlie said rushing me out of the boat. He led me to the cruiser. God, I hated attention.

"Grandpa I'm fine," I said as I say in the cruiser. "Don't worry about me; it'll give you health problems. Now I don't want that. "

"You don't understand, I'm a grandfather, I have to worry," Charlie smiled to himself as he started the car. The car ride to Cal's house was silent.

Cal opened the front door to his house. "You'll have to give your clothes to Mom, but here are some warm ones to change into." He handed me a set of fleece pajamas that I assumed were his mother Sophia's.

I smiled and took the pajamas from him. I found my way to the bathroom and shut the door. I dropped the towel from my shoulders and pulled my purple fitted tee over my head. I took off my boots and then stepped out of my blue jeans and slid into the warm pajamas. I picked up my wet clothes and stared at myself in the mirror. My ponytail was plastered to the back of my neck. I pulled the ponytail holder out of my hair and ran a brush through it. Hopefully whoever owned the brush was okay with me using it.

I opened the door and found Sophia waiting. "I'll throw your clothes in the dryer. Would you like something to eat? I just made some cookies."

"Please and thank you," I said realizing I was actually hungry. My stomach growled. Grabbing a hold of my stomach I felt myself blush. Sophia pushed me towards the kitchen.

I walked slowly towards the door. "Hurry up Bianca," I heard Cal say from the kitchen.

Cal grabbed a hold of my arm and pulled me in the kitchen. I stared at him my eyebrow raised. Silently I snagged a cookie from the plate and popped some of it in to my mouth. It was so warm.

"Good?" He asked watching me finish off the cookie. I reached for another one, his hand dropped over mine. "Bianca, there's something I wanted to tell you…," he said his tone serious. "I-I"

"Don't you two eat all of the cookies," Jacob said chuckling from the living room.

"What was it that you were going to say? Intrigue me." I grinned. I think I knew…

"That's not funny, I was being serious," Cal stared at me.

"Stop staring at me, I know I'm beautiful but this is getting awkward." Truth is I think I'm the furthest thing from beautiful. Sure I wear some makeup, but I still don't consider myself beautiful. Who knows what everyone else thought. Honestly I really didn't care.

"Do I have to spell it out for you Bianca?"

No, like I said earlier I'm intrigued tell me more. "I guess so."

Cal grabbed a hold of my hand and pulled me into his dark room. Quietly he shut his door. I felt his warm lips touch the top of my hand. A few seconds passed… "I've loved you from the moment I saw you when we were kids. I think you are the most beautiful person I've seen walk this Earth," he whispered softly into my ear.

Shivers went down my spine. I felt the same, but there was only one problem. Me…and what I consider my destiny to become a vampire.

A/N: So what do you think, I tried really, really hard. Do forgive me if there are two many Bella and Edward have a child fanfictions, I got really inspired. I hope you like it and I would appreciate no flames. I can take constructive criticism. I think my biggest issue is I might have rushed the end, but I'm already five chapters into the story and that means I'd have to go back and change a lot, catch my drift, I'll probably go back and do that soon though, Thanks for reading.

Angelofdarkness1566


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

"Bye grandpa," I said kissing his cheek goodbye as I stepped out of the cruiser. "I had a great time."

I opened the front door and peered inside. "Mom, Dad?" I walked inside.

"Bianca?" My father Edward said appearing behind me and shutting the front door. It's not fair that my parents don't age, unlike, I've been growing almost seventeen years. His pale face was pulled into a frown. "Anything interesting happen?"

"I, um, fell into the lake, that's about all." I bit my bottom lip. I wasn't sure if either of them knew that Charlie took me fishing. "Did you know grandpa was—"

"Yes," Edward cut my off. "Alice told me."

"Really, anything else I should know about?"

"We're going to be staying at Carlisle's house for a while," he said sitting on the couch.

"Why?" I asked walking over to the chair and draping myself over.

"Reasons," he spoke discreetly.

"Fine, where's Mom?" I said getting back up. It's not that I didn't like grandpa Carlisle and the rest of them; it's just that…I'm the odd one out there, being the only human and being capable of bleeding. Which knowing me it wouldn't take long for me to bleed.

"She's already packed your stuff and is there, I was waiting for you to get home."

I rolled my eyes and walked out the front door that he held open for me. I sat in the silver cavaler and shut the door. My eyes were immediately drawn to the window. "No need to be mad, we're just taking precautions."

"For what?" I spat angrily crossing my arms over my chest.

He tried to keep his tone calm but I could tell he was frustrated with me. "There are just some visitors coming soon. Your mother and I don't want to take any chances ."

I stayed silent. So there were vampires coming.

"Do you understand now?"

I nodded. "You know I have to work tonight don't you?" My perfect excuse to get out of the house that I would be cooped up in for God knows how long. "Can I take the car?"

"No I didn't, but you can take the car. What time do you need to be at work?"

"Five."

"You have to leave the minute we get there?" He glanced in my direction. He knew he couldn't get in to my thoughts, but he tried.

"If I want to get there on time." Great plan…he was already suspicious. "So, I'm going to change in to my work clothes and then go to work." I got out of the car before he could say anything more.

Swiftly I went into the house trying to avoid anyone else I might cross paths with before I was out again. I got to the room that I stayed in when I was here. My suitcase sat on the bed. I walked to it as silently as I could and got out my clothes for work. I changed into them securing under armor beneath them. I slid a black long sleeved shirt into my oversized purse.

Just when I thought I was safe from being caught. On the last stair a loud creak erupted from it. I kept walking. "Bianca?" My mother Bella said from behind me. I turned to face her. I thought I was caught. "I didn't hear you come in, where are you going?"

"Work," I mumbled incoherently.

"What time do you get off?"

"Ten and I'm driving just so you know." I was home free. I gave her a bright smile before I walked out the front door.

Quick as I could I got to the cavaler. I sat in it and put my purse in the passenger's seat. I let out the deep breath that I hadn't realized I'd taken. I started the engine and off I went.

A/N: So forgive me, my internet officially hates me. For the past two weeks it hasn't worked. Don't worry, I can use my Dad's and I'll try updating every week or every other week. I'm busy since we're about in to December, chorus tours and all of that jazz, so forgive me if it takes a while. I hope you liked it.

AngelofDarkness1566


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

I pulled my hair out of the ponytail holder after I had stopped the car in front of Cal's house. I pulled the black shirt out of my purse and took the shirt I was wearing off. I slid the black shirt over my head and pulled my hair out of the back.

"So, stripping in cars, is that something that you've recently picked up on?" I heard Cal say from my cracked passenger window.

"No," I glared at him, "and I wasn't stripping thank you very much." I reached over and unlocked his car door. "Get in." I demanded firmly putting my hands on the steering wheel.

Cal smirked. "You know I was kidding Bianca. Come on, it's my one day off of duty, cut me some slack here," he said as I drove down the road.

"I did," I said stopping the car on the side of a dirt road. "This is the right place right?" I asked him staring intently into his hazel eyes.

"Yeah," he finally noticed my gaze. "Is it what I said earlier?"

"No, not at all…It's just you know my parents, not to mention one whole half of my family would object…probably everyone on that half except Mom." I wouldn't get upset over this; I promised myself that I wouldn't. I felt tears form behind my eyes. I turned my face from him and quickly got out of the car. My emotions were betraying me…breaking promises I made myself.

Warm arms wrapped around my pulling my in to a comforting hug. "You don't have to do anything you don't want to," he silently whispered in my ear.

I pulled away and gave him a smile. "Thank you," I said. "Ready?"

I held onto his hand tighter as we neared the cliff. I always got a little nervous before doing this, but once I was done I was filled with adrenaline. "Are you going first?" He asked me. I let go of his hand and stared downward. I neared the edge inch by inch then held my breath when I got to the end of it. I jumped off and a scream escaped from me, but this wasn't a terrified scream, it was an exhilarating scream. I felt like I was dancing through the air. When I saw I was closely approaching the water I curled into the fetal position.

There I was, now floating, or keeping a float in the freezing water. I had a smile on as I found my way to the rocks. I raised my arms up triumphantly. Then after my adrenaline was gone I sat on a rock waiting for Cal.

A huge splash came from the water, some of it hit me. Cal stood in front of me seconds later. "There you go, happy birthday," he said pulling me up from the ground.

I wrapped my arms around his neck and kissed his cheek. As I pulled back he held my head in place and his lips gently touched mine. It was like time stopped around me. I closed my shocked eyes and gave in. His hands were placed on my cheeks as the kiss deepened. _I really do love you Cal. _I thought as we pulled apart. I felt myself smiling. Cal's face was serious as he tensed.

That's when it happened. We were surrounded…I looked at the four pale faces that surrounded me. "Cal…" I was scared and had no protection besides Cal, and I was worried. Instead of seeing Cal when I went to look at him I see a large wolf. You could say I've only seen his wolf from far and few between. He was growling viciously. A fiery haired female stepped toward me. Cal's hind leg kicked me as if signifying to run.

Swiftly I broke through two males. I ran up the hill as fast as I possibly could. For some reason none of them followed then it dawned on me. I left Cal alone to handle four vampires. I didn't stand a chance if I went back. As I reached the top of the hill my car came into view. I dashed to it, and sat in the driver's seat. "Why hello love," I heard an unfamiliar voice say beside me.

I jumped out of the car and fell to the ground. A shrill scream escaped me. "Get away from me," I screamed trying to get up. The male was in front of me in a second. "Mom, Dad, someone," I felt myself beginning to feel drowsy. "Help me." I fell to the ground my vision black.

My head was throbbing when I woke up. I opened my green eyes to voices. "Go ahead and kill her, before they come," I heard a voice say angrily. "They're nearby, I can sense them."

"No," a female voice snapped back. "Looks like she's awake," she continued. I was turned over on my back and was face to face with the red haired female. "You're going to suffer little girl, are you scared?" She ran a long nailed hand across my face.

"Yes," I whispered feeling a tear run past my ear. She sliced my cheek with her nail and licked her lips. I flinched. She pulled my binded body into the sitting position. Her face slowly sunk towards my neck.

The door to the room slammed open. That was when a sharp pain went through my body. "Get off of me," I screeched slamming my head against the red heads. She pulled back and snarled.

"You little wench," she slapped me.

My head throbbed. "Don't you touch my child," Edward said hurling himself across the room. "Your fight is with me."

The rest was a blur. All I knew was Victoria as Mom and Dad called the fiery red head wasn't dead, and neither were two of her friends. I stared out the tinted window. Grandpa Carlisle sat next to me examining the bite on my neck. "You only lost a little blood, you saved yourself you know."

I didn't respond. "You told us you were working," Edward spat angrily.

"I know, I lied…" I whispered weakly. Uncle Emmett sat on my other side watching me carefully.

"Alice said you were cliff diving, is it true?" Bella asked staring back at me from the front seat.

"Yes," I answered. Edward sped the car up.

"How could you be so reckless, you could've died…alone."

"Dad, slow the car down, I'm feeling carsick." I felt my stomach heave. "I wasn't alone, I was with Cal."

"I would've rather you be alone than with him."

Bella's eyes met mine as if to say, I understand.

"Stop the car," I howled as the car slammed to a sudden halt. I scrambled over Uncle Emmett's lap and fell to the ground. I puked all over the side of the road. Bella held my hair out of my face as I practically threw up my insides.

"It'll be okay," she said stroking my sweaty hair. I was finished getting sick but suddenly the pain was too much to bear.

"I don't feel good," I whispered as I curled up in Bella's lap in the car. I was tired. I was sick. I was in pain. _What happened to Cal?_

A/N: So what did you think? I hope you thought it was okay. I'd like to thank my reviewers too. Well, I'll try to update every Tuesday, that's the only good day of the week for me. Though, I'm updating chapters…I'm not producing them as fast as I was. So I'm rereading Twilight…though I really should be reading The Catcher in the Rye, which btw I DISPISE that book, but ta ta for now.

Angelofdarkness1566


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four**

_Click, click, click._ I opened my eyes slowly. Where was I? _Click, click, click. _ What was that God damned clicking? I slapped my hand at the alarm clock sitting next to the bed. _Click, click, click. _"What the hell?" I snapped slamming my hand down on the bedside table. Somehow I was on the edge of the bed and came pummeling onto the carpet. "Ouch." I got onto my knees and crawled towards the window. I propped my elbows on the ledge and stared out. I saw Cal's face a few feet away.

I opened the window. "You're okay?" I asked feeling a wave of relief wash over me.

"Of course I'm okay. I thought I was going to run out of rocks if you didn't respond soon." Cal smiled somehow fixing the space between us. His lips caught mine in a kiss. "I had to see if you were okay. Now I see that you are, so I have to leave before I'm caught."

"I understand," I whispered giving him a peck on the cheek. He kissed my forehead.

"I love you," he mumbled not giving me a chance to respond.

"But," I stared at his figure racing across the yard. "I love you too." I shut the window and laid my back on the floor looking to the ceiling. I didn't want to move.

Suddenly I felt overcome with grief. I rolled over and stared at the doorway. "Hi Uncle Jasper," I sat up and leaned against the wall staring at him.

"Why so happy? Maybe it was your secret visitor," Jasper emphasized the word secret. He had a soft smile on. He wouldn't interfere…he just didn't approve. He was more understanding about it than Edward…I guess.

"Don't tell Dad please."

"Don't worry I'll keep it to myself, but I can't exactly guarantee Alice though. It's obvious she hasn't told Edward already or he would've been in here on watch," he walked over to me and pulled me up from the ground. "I think everyone's wondering how you're feeling, shall we show them?"

"Sure," I smoothed out my pajamas and wobbled for the first few steps then regained my composure. "How long was I out?" I stopped when I spotted myself in a mirror. My copper colored hair looked perfectly straight, and my face looked like it had been tampered with. Aunt Alice, figures.

"You were sleeping for about a day while the whole first day you just got sick. Carlisle says it was an aftereffect on you getting bitten." Jasper held my arm as I slowly made my way downstairs.

"Bianca," Edward said as Jasper led me to the couch where everyone sat. "Are you feeling any better?"

"I'm feeling fine," I crossed my arms over my chest.

"If you're attitudes going to be that way then here's how it's going to be. You will only go to work if you are escorted to and from. You are not to see Cal. Also, you can't leave the house," Edward said his emotions not changing. Bella shook her head. I wasn't sure if it was disagreement or it was agreement.

"I hate you," I whispered harshly. I heard myself say the words before I realized I had spoken them. I felt angry tears behind my eyes as I turned and ran for the front door. As my hand grasped the knob I smacked in to a body.

"Why don't you come with us before you say more things you don't mean," I heard Aunt Rosalie say to me as her and Uncle Emmett both took one of my arms and started to lead me back to my room. They led me to sit on my bed. "Tell me, what's going on in your head."

I can take care of myself," I felt all of the anger for Edward rise again. "I mean I got that Victoria person off of me didn't I?" I was shouting now.

"Lower your voice," Emmett commanded. "Yes, you got Victoria off of you but that doesn't mean she wouldn't have got right back on your case. You would probably be dead right now if we didn't get there when we did."

He had a point but I wasn't going to let him win the argument. "He's too protective."

"He's protective because you're his daughter and he loves you. He was the same way with your mother," Rosalie said. "Though I wasn't the most fond of her back then, too much of a trouble maker. I guess that's another thing she passed onto you."

"So why's this Victoria character after me, what did I do to her?" I brushed a few hairs from my eyes.

"It's a long story," Emmett said exchanging a glance with Rosalie.

"I'm all ears," I cupped a hand around one of my ears. "It's not like I'm going to go anywhere, I'm pretty much on house arrest."

A/N: I'm so, so, so, so, so very terribly sorry that I have not updated in what seems like forever. Please forgive me. I've been on writers block for several months just trying to get to chapter nine. Suddenly Saturday I got all sorts of ideas as weird as that sounds. Anyways to answer the question of why does Bianca call Bella Bella and so forth. It's just because I'd rather not type Mom and Dad over consistently…though I'm not absolutely positive that that's the entire reason. I guess another reason is because that's what I wrote down first. Well, I hope you guys enjoy this chapter, I'm not saying it's going to make up for not updating in a while though…Understand this years my senior year though, I've got lots of things to keep me busy over the summer.

AngelofDarkness1566


End file.
